


You are my infinity

by Infinity_on_high



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_on_high/pseuds/Infinity_on_high
Summary: A few weeks after the Avengers won the infinity war against Thanos, Thor, Loki and the remaining Asgardians have settled into their lives on Asgardia. But there is one problem, there seems to be alot of tension between the two gods everytime they're left alone and there are alot of unspoken things said between them. When they fall into an argument which soon turns into a deep conversation, how long will it take them to put their complicated pasts behind them and realise how much they need eachother?





	You are my infinity

**Author's Note:**

> So...I thought that I would try writing a Thorki fic. After going over it in my head I thought I would give this pairing a try. There is just alot of things that these two need to get out in the open. This is a one shot by the way though if you want me to write more, just let me know. On the other hand if you don't like this pairing it's fine, you don't have to read.:)

Three days. Three days it had been raining. As Loki was sat in the windowsill of the bedroom he shared with his brother, he traced the lines that the raindrops made as they constantly pattered against and ran down the glass. It was rare that it rained when it wasn't Thor's doing. This couldn't have been Thor making it rain, he was currently downstairs in a heavy sleep curled up on the sofa. The image in Loki's head made him smile, when Thor wasn't the one causing the storm, rainfall always made him sleepy. Loki agreed that it was relaxing, the gentle sound of the raindrops tapping against the ground, the fresh smell that filled the air, the sheer beauty of a rainy day. Loki couldn't understand how Thor would want to miss this, yet he did understand why it would make him tired. 

Since the battle against Thanos, they had taken to rebuilding Asgard on Midgard, in Norway. They remembered the place just like Odin had told them to and it was now their home. Valkyrie lived with Thor and Loki as their place was so big and even Banner had moved in after giving it some thought. He said he felt like part of the team when he was there with them and he liked being part of the "Revengers" even though that wasn't really a thing. Banner above all felt more accepted with the Asgardians and it was because he was so at peace that Hulk hadn't made an appearance yet. Which Loki was rather happy about, he wouldn't admit it but he was still rather unnerved by the big green monster. Banner on the other hand was another story, and Loki and Bruce had formed some kind of friendship during Banner's time here. 

Him and Valkyrie were currently elsewhere leaving him alone in the house with Thor. Not that Loki had a problem with that, but ever since the war ended the two hadn't really spoken properly to eachother. They shared a room, they spent some time together during the day with Valkyrie or Banner, but whenever they were alone together, it felt like a tension had entered with them and they could bearly speak a word to eachother. Their voices just got stuck in their throats. Loki knew that they needed to talk about alot of things but like a coward he backed out at the last second and just seemed to be pushing Thor further and further away. After ragnarok it seemed like they were both finally letting go of the past and getting their relationship back on track, but then Thanos came and messed it all up again.

After another thirty minutes Loki heard a loud thud from downstairs, then a groan. Loki smirked as he knew that Thor had probably fallen off the sofa whilst he was sleeping. Loki didn't bother to move from his place by the window as he heard Thor coming up the stairs, he didn't even bother turning around when he heard the door to their room open. He felt Thor's presence not too far away, a few steps behind,  
"Afternoon Thor." Loki still didn't turn his head. Thor flopped onto the large bed in the middle of the room,  
"How long have I been asleep?" He asked as he put his arms behind his head.  
"Give or take about four hours." Loki still didn't turn around. Thor slid his arms out from under his head and used his elbows to prop himself up, tilting his head to the side slightly, he asked,  
"Are you not going to look at me, Loki?" Loki just went back to tracing the raindrops as they raced eachother down the window, before eventually saying,  
"I know what you look like, Thor."

He heard Thor sigh and could practically hear him roll his eyes. Loki just waited quietly for Thor to eventually take the hint that he didn't want to talk and leave him in peace. The longer he had to wait, Loki just felt himself to get more and more annoyed. Thor always was relentless. Trying not to voice his frustration Loki said,  
"Was there something you wanted?" Thor came over and sat himself down on the windowsill, looking at the rain as well,  
"Do I need a reason to come and see you?" Loki could tell that Thor was starting to get annoyed with Loki's attitude, he didn't care, he just wanted to be left alone,  
"Well if you're bored then you have friends, why don't you go and bother them?" Loki actually winced a little at his own words, he hadn't really meant for it to come out as bitter as that.Thor just closed his eyes and shook his head, Thor scoffed,  
"Sorry that I'm such a _bother_ to you, brother."

Loki huffed and Thor stood up, he was ready to snap. "Why do things always have to be like this with you, Loki?!" Loki feigned innocence,  
"Don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit."

"Leave me alone, Thor."

"No."

Loki finally turned to face Thor, shocked at having Thor refuse his command to leave him be, before he could speak Thor cut in,  
"I'm tired of this Loki. Ever since we came here and started rebuilding Asgard you've grown more and more distant. Everytime I speak to you, you give me the shortest responses or you just ignore me all together. Have I done something to upset you? Because if I have then please tell me so that I at least know why you're angry. I've barely seen you since the war ended and after what happened on the Statesman I just worry for you, can you blame me? Do you have nightmares about him, is that what troubles you? Or is it something I've done?Please just talk to me. I cannot bear us not speaking especially after what Thanos did to us. So please, brother, just talk to me."

Loki was just shocked at the desperation in Thor's voice, the annoyance and anger fading away instantly. He really wasn't aware that Thor had been blaming himself for Loki keeping his distance. The reason why was anything but Thor's fault. He'd kept to himself mostly because Thor seemed happier surrounded by his friends. Loki didn't feel like he belonged there so he left them to it. But he wouldn't let Thor blame himself, he'd already done that enough during the war with Thanos.

When Thor failed to kill the mad titan after impaling him with the Stormbreaker, he almost tore himself apart with the guilt, feeling like he'd failed the universe as Thanos succeeded in his mission to wipe out half of life. Of course they'd fixed the damage that Thanos caused but Loki could see that Thor still felt guilty about it happening in the first place. Thor had nightmares on a regular basis of that day in Wakanda, Thanos telling him that he should've gone for the head before snapping his fingers. Loki could see how much the battle broke Thor, well he wouldn't blame himself for this, Loki wouldn't allow it.

Loki took both of Thor's hands in his own, forcing Thor to look at him,  
"Thor please, none of this is your fault. I assure you that you have done absolutely nothing wrong."  
Thor just looked more and more confused,  
"Then what is it?"  
Loki sighed deeply and instead of letting go of Thor's hands to rub his temple, he just squeezed them tighter. What he was about to say could either make things a whole lot better or a whole lot worse and he had a feeling that saying this would be a mistake. Well that's never stopped him before,  
"The reason why I've been so distant, is because...I don't feel like I belong." There. He'd said it. He began to regret it as Thor just balked at him like he'd grown two heads.  
"Loki...Why would you feel like that? Of course you belong here! Asgardia is as much yours as it is mine. I may technically be their king but you and I rule side by side"  
Loki just shook his head. Thor wasn't getting it,  
"No. Those people look up to you, including Brunhilde and Bruce. Whenever I'm there I just feel like I'm in the way. Sometimes I feel like it would be easier for everyone if I were elsewhere."

Thor roughly seized Loki by the shoulders shaking him slightly,  
"Don't ever say that Loki! What..how?..why would you say that? Do you know where I'd be if you hadn't come back?"  
Loki shoved Thor's hands away,  
"You shouldn't rely on me so much. I'll only drag you down. You belong here, Thor. Asgard will look to you for guidance as they move on. Me? What am I needed for? They just look at me like the monster that I am. I could probably dissapear right now and everyone would sigh in relief. They don't need me. Nobody needs me."

"I do."

Loki's eyes snapped up to meet Thor's. Surely he hadn't heard that correctly,  
"I need you Loki." Thor said again. Loki's eyes widened, it was like his voice stopped working as well as his brain. Thor continued,  
"I would be nothing without you here Loki. After that night on the Statesman, I honestly didn't think I had anything to live for anymore. I had nothing left to lose. The only thing that kept me going was the glimmer of hope that you were still alive and out there somewhere. I really don't think I can physically take losing you again."

Loki's eyes widened until they could widen no more. He honestly felt like he could cry. No. After everything he'd done to Thor over the years, he'd proved more than once that Thor was better off without him. He felt Thor take Loki's hands again and Loki looked down, closing his eyes,  
"No you don't need me..I'm just..I'm nothing..you don't need me.."  
Thor's hand let go of one of Loki's and he cupped his cheek, leaning in closer he spoke gently  
"You're not listening, you're my everything Loki, you are my infinity." 

Loki wasn't sure what possessed him to do this, but Thor's words flooded him with affection for the thunder god and before he knew it, he'd closed the space between them and his lips were on Thor's. It was gentle and very very sweet. When he realised what he'd just done, Loki quickly pulled back, his heart and head were racing. Oh norns why did he do that? He'd just ruined everything. Again. Loki couldn't even look Thor in the eye, he needed to leave, now. Loki stood up from the windowsill and instantly turned around to leave but as he did, a hand grabbed his own in an attempt to pull him back. Loki didnt even protest and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for Thor shouting at him, maybe even a punch. But what happened was something that Loki wasn't at all prepared for, Thor pressed his mouth to Loki's this time. It was still gentle like the first but there was alot more emotion behind this one. He wasn't sure if it was from relief or complete elation. Trying to catch Thor before he could scare him away, Loki placed his arms around Thor's neck and pressed closer. Thor's arms slid around Loki's waist and the two simply held eachother like that pouring whatever emotions they could into the kiss.

Eventually they broke apart to catch their breath. It seemed like Thor was trying to say something but Loki didn't need to hear anything else and placed a hand on his cheek before pulling him close again,  
"no." He whispered before kissing him again. Thor didn't even hesitate, he placed his hands on bother sides of Loki's face and held him there. The kiss soon became more passionate, pressing closer, Loki turned his head so the kiss became deeper. Loki seeked entry with the tip of his tongue and Thor granted it. They could feel the heat radiating from their bodies. Thor pulled back for a second but only to lift Loki up so that his legs were around his waist and then he resumed kissing him. Thor almost lost his control completely when he heard Loki moan and he knew that he was becoming as eager as he was.

Not pulling away, Thor walked them both out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. When they entered Thor threw the door closed behind him and slid the bolt across locking it. It was then that he put Loki down and pulled back. When they did, a smile passed between them. Thor moved toward the shower and Looking back to Loki for a second as if asking for permission, Loki nodded and Thor turned on the water. 

Steam started to fill the room as the hot water sprayed against the bathroom floor. Thor pulled Loki into another deep kiss. Loki was the one who broke it this time. His smile grew as he looked at Thor, no one had ever made him feel this wanted, this loved. Thor was about to ask what he was doing until Loki raised both arms over his head, Thor grinned when he understood and he grabbed the bottom of Loki's shirt before slowly lifting it past his hips, past his chest and then over his head before discarding it on the floor. Loki did the same thing to Thor before they both pulled eachother close again. As they kissed, Thor moved his hands down to the waist of their pants and within seconds, he'd stripped them both. Thor held Loki by the thighs before pulling him up again so his legs were around Thor's waist and his arms around Thor's neck. Both of them had stupid smiles on their faces as Thor walked them both into the shower. Loki's back was pressed to the wall and when Thor started mouthing and licking at his neck, Loki tilted his head to grant him better access and choked on a gasp as Thor pressed their bodies flush together. The steam was soon completley hiding their bodies but not blocking out the sounds that came from them shortly after.

............................................................................................

Loki wasn't sure how long they slept but when he rose from his deep slumber, the rain had stopped and the sun was beaming in the azure sky. Carefully untangling himself as not to disturb his sleeping love, Loki slid out of their bed, wrapping a sheet around himself before walking in the direction of the sun and he was soon back where he was before, by the windowsill. He smiled softly and the rays passed through the window, warming his skin. The warmth increased when he felt strong arms hug him from behind and pull him to Thor's chest. Loki leaned back into the warmth and closed his eyes, Thor leaned down so that he could speak right in Loki's ear, after pressing a lingering kiss to his shoulder he whispered the words  
"My infinity"

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it!! Sorry of the characters seemed a bit Ooc but I hope you enjoyed!! Until next time. Bye :)


End file.
